caelfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires (Demon World)
A creature who gains new powers when they are "reborn" after a near death experience. Making a Vampire Bring the subject close to death, either by trauma or magically. Bury them while their still alive in a grave. Three days later the vampire lord retrieves them from the soil, or awaits them to claw themselves out. Vampire Powers Upon Creation: ''' Speed, strength, pain tolerance, perfect nightvision (light sensitivity is a side effect of this), blend into darkness (light energy damages them more than with other races) Vampires are "immortal" They die regularly from overwhelming damage but can be brought back to life with a ritual that involves both a sacrifice and know the vampire's entire name. '''From eating the same "life" for at least 25 years: A random ability or trait based on the source. Upon becoming a vampire lord (occurs when a vampire turns 100 years as a vampire) : Able to spawn new vampires. Majesty. This ability makes other vampires who do not have majesty or who are younger have a feeling of awe for the vampire who uses it. Vampire Types All vampires survive on "life", but different types of vampires interpet this differently. sanguine vampire: These vampires consume the flesh of the living for substance. Although blood will do, they recieve more benefits from eating muscle. spirit vampire: '''These vampires consume the energy given off of souls. While dead souls that have yet to find their way to Divinity will work, they recieve more benefits from draining living souls. '''Herb vampire: These vampires consume the entirity of plant matter. While young vegatables will do, they recieve greater benefits from eating older plants like trees. Bloodkin This type of vampire is commonly considered a completely separate race. They are incorrectly turned vampires.They walk the line between dead and alive more so than a traditional vampire. They retain more of both the base creatures abilities and the abilities gained from touching death. As such they can use magic if the base creature could. Differences between trad vamp and bloodkin: * Powers associated with the mortal are different in presentation and power. Often weaker. * If the base creature has a non-human form, that form including hybrid or demi, do not heal if damaged. * Bloodkin can take more damage before dying, and heal at a rapid pace. This includes the mending of broken bones. * They are more susceptible to disease and poison than a trad vamp. Presumably because they are still affected by the disease and poison that would have effected them in their previous mortal life. * Usually turned as an adult, often immediately killed if turned as a baby. Sanguine food sources Angel: Blue and shiny; it floats in the air. The best tasting blood. It tastes like love if you could taste love. being near an angel does not induce bloodlust, or the desire to feed even when not hungry. Craw (the other): dark red, rusty. neutral, similar to human, tastes like metal and smoke. being near a craw does not induce bloodlust. Demon (Forbidden world): Demons (demon world):Red-orange. Earthy taste, Umami, savory. ''does not induce bloodlust.'' Demon Lords (demon world): red-orange. Considered to be the best tasting of the mortal bloods, tastes sweet and earthy similar to a root based drink like root beer. ''induces bloodlust.'' Dragons (ancient): Dragons (Forbidden World) Dragons (Toramora) Elves (Forbidden World) Fae Horses: red. tastes sweet, crisp, and fruity. Heady like wine. ''does not induce bloodlust.'' Hydrophonan: purple red. Tastes bitter. does not induce bloodlust. Kitsune: purple. tastes sour with a sweet aftertaste. like a sour candy or a granny smith apple. does not induce bloodlust. Shapeshifters (Forbidden World) clear. Vampires (Demon World) Vampires (Forbidden World) Weres (Forbidden World)